The Chronicles of Narnia - A New Beginning
by AbigailTBird1998
Summary: The 7 Tracy children are evacuated to the countryside in 1940 to escape the German bombs. With their mother dead and their father buried in War Business, Scott and his twin, Loretta, have no choice but to choke back their tears as their father waves them off at the station. But when Annie and Alan begin talking of a magical land, what are they talking about?
1. Chapter 1 - The Air Raid

**Hey guys**

**I have always wanted to do a X-Over, but the problem is, there are so many things I could cross over with! So I settled with ****_Thunderbirds_**** (Tv-Verse) and ****_The Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_**** C:**

**Just to clarify, I wanted to retell the Narnia story, but to do so, I needed 2 Daughters of Eve, so there are the 5 Tracy sons as well as 2 sisters. Therefore 7 Tracy Children. One is Scott's twin I named ****_Loretta_****, who are both 12, and the other daughter is ****_Annette, _****Alan's twin, who are both 7. I know, a little bit OTT with 2 sets of twins but all will play their part to the best of their ****_(And my!)_**** ability :)**

**Please enjoy Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1 - The Air Raid

- Scott -

12-year-old Scott Tracy, his twin sister, Loretta, and his brother, 10-year-old, Virgil, were reading in the kitchen of their London house when the Air Raid Siren sounded. It was nearly 9 o'clock in the evening and they were getting tired, but the Air Raid Siren was more-or-less their wake up call.

Scott looked at Virgil, who looked at Loretta, who looked up at Scott with a look of terror. A few seconds of this before Scott's instincts kicked in.

_Jesus!_

He clambered up from his seat and scrambled to the door. He ran into 11-year-old John in the corridor.

"Scott! The shelter!" He cried in worry

"I know, I'm going to get the others!" Scott shouted, running up the stairs and grabbing a torch as he went. Neither John nor Virgil followed him, but his twin was. He heard his father order them to go to the shelter.

_Where are you... Where are you!_

Scott first burst through to Gordon's room, and the 9-year-old was stood by the window, watching the many German aeroplanes drop bombs over London. What on earth is he thinking?!

"Gordon! Come on! Go to the shelter!" Scott cried, grabbing his younger brother, who picked up his blanket and teddy and Scott directed him down the stairs.

Scott ran further down the corridor to the youngest Tracy's bedroom - Alan and Annette's room. Although it was technically his fathers room, but Alan and his twin slept in there. The room was pitch black - But his twin sister was looking around with the torch, he turned on his torch

"Are they in here?" Scott asked

"I'm not sure! They're not in bed!" Loretta exclaimed hurriedly

A nearby explosion rocked the house itself, and Scott overbalanced. They had to get out of there, _now!_

"Alan!" He called, furiously aiming the torch on Alan's bed, but he wasn't there, like Lorrie said

"Where are you? We have to go!" Loretta called, his twin was looking under the bed. "Annie! Alan! Come on!" She cried, holding her hand under the bed

The 7-year-old twins were huddled under the bed, clutching their teddies and looking fearful. Scott held out his hand and pulled the scared little boy out as Loretta pulled the terrified little girl out, the twins were crying their eyes out.

Scott and Loretta grabbed the blankets and led them out of the room. The four children ran down the stairs. Their Father, Jeff Tracy, was stood at the bottom of the stairs, he took Annie's hand as they sprinted through the house.

A nearby explosion rocked the foundation, sending dust crashing down and knocking over a vase full of flowers, nearly making Scott trip and fall into it. That could've ended horribly

The four children and their father all sprinted through the back door and through the garden to get to the Air Raid Shelter at the other end of the garden.

Like a metal tin poking out of the ground, the Tracy's had vegetables growing on the soil that was on top of it. A wooden door that led into the hole was lit up on the inside. But almost as soon as Scott reached it, Gordon came running back out.

"Gordon! Come back!" Jeff shouted

Without thinking, Scott had already turned on his heels and legged it back to the house

"Boys! Come back!" Their father shouted to them.

"Scott!" He heard Loretta scream to him

But Scott didn't stop. He chased his younger brother into the house

_How can he be so Stupid?!_

"Gordon!" He shouted as he ran into the living room and picked up a portrait. It was a portrait of their mother, Lucille.

Scott only remembered Lucy vaguely, because she died shortly after their fifth son and second daughter, Alan and Annie, were born. Which meant she died just short of 8 years ago. Their father never stopped grieving her, and he buried himself in his work until the boys were a little bit older. So Scott and Loretta became the substitute parents, especially since the war began last year. Businesses had to help with the war effort, by employing women to fill in for men who were going to war. But Jeff Tracy already employed women anyway.

Scott jumped towards his brother as an explosion sent the house rocking, holding him to the ground as the window smashed, sending glass all over the room

"Gordon! Get up!" Scott shouted, dragging his brother, who was clutching the picture, out of the room and through the garden to the shelter. Jeff slammed the wooden door behind them. Gordon and Scott were panting as the other five gave them a look of relief. Loretta was hugging the two youngest twins, and John and Virgil relaxed when they saw the two come in, relatively unscathed

"What on earth were you thinking Gordon?!" Scott asked, more angrily than he had intended

_Who am I kidding? I'm furious! He could've got us killed!_

Gordon may have been crying in the house, but he didn't seem to care about the tears he was letting fall

"You could've got us killed!" Scott remarked furiously

"Stop it!" Jeff said calmly to his oldest son, who looked at him, then Gordon

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Scott breathed

Gordon looked at him tearily, before looking at the picture of their mother

When an incident like this happens, no-one speaks.

Scott loved his brothers and sisters, really he did. But Gordon was the prankster and always got on people's nerves, especially when he did some things especially stupidly, like that.

There was nothing much to do in the shelter, but everyone either brought or left something in here to do in the long hours of the Air Raids. Virgil would leave some paper and pencils in here so he could do some drawing, John would bring in the book he would be reading recently in with him, Jeff had left Alan some of his own picture books so Jeff could read to him, Gordon would bring his fish toys, because he always loved to swim, Loretta had left some books for Annie to read and Loretta and Scott would sit and think to themselves, if Annie wanted to read herself anyway

Another thing he hated about the shelter was that it got cold in the night air - It probably didn't help that the lack of clothing and fabric to make clothing meant that boys had to wear shorts and only had one pair of trousers, and the girls had to stick with shorter skirts and dresses, but everyone had to deal with minimal amounts of long sleeved clothing and jumpers, but pyjamas weren't easy to come by either. The winters, especially last January in the snow, can get so bitter it was almost unbearable, but they managed and it was now May. May the 5th to be exact, the first Monday in May, so they weren't at school that day since it was May-Day, but he would have rather been at school.

Their father had to be at work, so that left Scott and Loretta to babysit their siblings, and he wanted to see his friends. Some of them were being evacuated tomorrow, some had already been evacuated, but he hated the fact that he probably couldn't even say goodbye properly. Same with Loretta.

As Scott looked at Gordon, only then did he realise how much time had passed because all his brothers were asleep, and Loretta and their father were watching their sleeping brothers as Alan turned over.

_Yup. If we've been here for hours already, it's gonna be a long night._

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review, they're loved C:**

**But if I screwed up somewhere, please don't hesitate to let me know :) I want to know if I can improve it :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Good or Bad News?

**Okay, I know I put out this story only last night, but I had to update. And I wasn't happy with it at first, but I had to put in the first part ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Good or Bad News?

- Scott -

_The Next Morning, Around 7:00am:_

Scott jerked awake - He was still in the shelter. He must've fallen asleep, as had Jeff and Loretta, but she was groggily slowly waking up. Scott realised that it was a noise that woke him and his twin up, he looked at his other brothers, all of whom were still curled up together, and Scott smiled. He looked at Gordon, who was sleeping but embracing the picture of their mother, almost as if it was a real person who Gordon loved.

Scott went to his second-youngest brother and whispered in his ear - "I'm sorry, Gordon". He looked up at his twin, her face began to form an agreeing smile

Scott jerked as he heard the noise again. It was coming from outside.

Scott looked at Loretta again, who had also noticed the noise. The twins quietly creeped over to the door and creaked it open, taking in the surroundings. Their home was fine - The only thing that looked broken were all of the windows, everything else looked in order.

He looked to his next-door-neighbours' house - That was completely demolished. The Tracy house must've got it lucky, because Scott saw the house's rubble stretch across the garden. Scott ran to the fence and looked over, Loretta joining him, the rubble had sealed his neighbours in their shelter, and they were the ones banging on their door.

Scott leaped over the fence as Loretta had already done and the two siblings carefully traversed their way across the stone and brick that had smothered every trace of 'Garden' from his mind. His knees were scraping on the stone as he passed and he went straight to the door.

It was the Peckover's who lived next door, and they had a young baby daughter with them. They had to help them.

They reached the door and knocked on it.

"Mr and Mrs Peckover? Are you in there?" Scott called, just loud enough for them to hear

Loretta had pressed her ear against the door before waiting for a response

"Scott? Yes! We're here! Please can you help us?" Mrs Peckover asked

"We'll try!" Loretta shouted

Scott and Loretta had, together, removed two bricks and several stones out of the way, but they needed help.

"It's no use Scott, we need to get Dad" Loretta said wisely

_She's right_

"I'm going to get help, Loretta is staying here, Understood?" Scott called

"Understood!" Mr Peckover replied

Scott clambered back over the rubble to his own Air Raid Shelter, where he shook his brothers and father awake. They groggily started to come around

"Father! The Peckover's next door are trapped in their shelter, we've got to help them!" Scott said

His father and brothers all fully woke up at those words, and started to stand up at them too.

Scott led the way from the shelter and across to the fence, where they all tried to take in the damage.

"They're stuck in there!" Scott pointed before clambering over the fence to join his sister, John and Jeff followed suit

"Boys, you go call for some rescue crews, if the phones are out, go to the town hall" Jeff instructed Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Annie, who nodded and began running into the house as the remaining three clambered as quickly as they could to the door.

"Mr Peckover? Mrs Peckover? Are you still with us?" Jeff said through the door

"Mr Tracy? Yes! We're still here!" Mr Peckover replied

"Who's in there, Loretta?" Jeff asked to his eldest daughter

"Mr and Mrs Peckover, and we think their daughter is too" Loretta responded, Jeff nodded

"Just hang in there a minute, we'll have you out in a few moments!" Jeff said through the door

"Okay!" They both said

Jeff, John, Loretta and Scott all started picking away at the rubble, including the stuff Scott and Lorettacouldn't budge

"Father, we can't remove all this rubble on our own" John said

"And they can't stay in there any longer" Loretta inputted

Jeff seemed to see the truth in those statements, and said

"You're right - We're going to have to hold it in place as we get them out" Jeff said

Scott, Loretta and John nodded

"Mr and Mrs Peckover? We can't shift this rubble, but we're going to hold it steady and open the door for you and Loretta will help you out of there" Jeff informed

"Okay, it's worth a shot!" Mr Peckover replied

Scott, John and Jeff started holding the large piece of rubble steady as Loretta prepared herself by the door

"Ready?" Jeff asked his sons and daughter, who nodded "Are you ready in there?" He asked the couple in the shelter

"Yes!"

The boys and Jeff held the rubble firmly in place as Loretta opened the door and clambered inside. The next thing Scott saw was Mrs Peckover, dirty and coughing from all the dust, climbing out and leaning in again. When she leaned back out, Scott saw she had her crying daughter in her arms, who seemed relieved to be out of the tin death-trap.

Then it was Mr Peckover, he held the door open and helped Loretta to climb out, then Jeff and his sons breathed again as they let go of the rubble. Scott, John and Jeff massaged their hands and fingers as they stood up. Mr Peckover came over and vigorously shook their hands

"I can't thank you enough Mister Tracy, and thank you Scott, Loretta, if you didn't hear us, I don't know how long we would've been stuck in there" He acknowledged as he shook Scott's hand and turning to the eldest girl of the Tracy's before shaking her hand. She nodded appreciatively

"It's my pleasure Mister Peckover" Scott replied

"Anytime Mr Peckover" Jeff replied

Scott and John traversed the fence and Jeff helped his daughter follow suit, Scott heard Mrs Peckover cry "Oh, James... The house..."

Deciding to check the damage to their own house, the Tracy's joined the youngest children in walking through their back door.

Vases were everywhere, furniture was overturned and the pictures that hung on the wall were laying face down on the floor, joining the shards of glass and ceramic that was amongst it. Scott managed to ascend the stable staircase and assess the damage to the bedrooms.

Upstairs was just as bad as downstairs. Scott had gone into his bedroom that he shared with Loretta and John, the windows were completely smashed, and there was no such thing as blackout curtains anymore, as the glass had made them nothing more than strips of fabric hanging by a curtain rod. John's bookshelf was on the floor, and the bunk bed was in tatters.

_Goddamn this war!_

_Goddamn those Germans for putting us up to this, it's not fair!_

His Mother had died before the war, so he couldn't blame the Germans for her death, but with the amount of work Father is being put through, Scott and Loretta might as well be a full time parents!

_If this war ever ends, then we'll see our father truly again_

Downstairs, the doorbell sounded, but Scott didn't pay any attention to it

"It looks bad, huh?" John said from the door

"How much more of this can we take?" Scott said

"I don't know, but I'm pretty interested in what an army official is doing on our front door" John said

"What?" Scott turned and asked, John just shrugged his shoulders

The two eldest sons sat at the top of the stairs and listened to the conversation their father was having with the 'Army Official', but they couldn't hear much, and only ended up hearing the end of the conversation, and the door shut before they could hear anything. Scott stood up and went downstairs

"Who was that, Dad?" Scott said, John following him

"That was an official, handing me some good news and some bad news" Jeff said, going to the kitchen where his remaining three sons and two daughters were sat around the table. Scott sat at the table shortly before Jeff joined them

"Give us the bad news" John asked, taking a seat next to Scott

"Last night, your school took a direct hit, so no school for a while" Jeff explained

_Is that bad news?_

_More like good_

_But what is the 'Good' news father is talking about?_

The five sons and two daughters all looked at their father with confusion

"Okay... What's the good news?" Virgil asked uncertainly

Jeff didn't look at them. He had a sad air in his voice

_No. He can't be called up for the army! They'll be all alone!_

"That man was from the Evacuation Department" Jeff said solemnly

_Oh no... Not now... No..._

"So? What does that have to do with us?" John was on the edge of tears, clearly he knew the outcome, but just didn't want to believe it. As did Scott. And Loretta. And Virgil. And Gordon. Alan and Annie didn't seem to have a clue. Jeff started to let a tear fall as he broke the news

"You're going away for a while" He choked, trying to conceal the fact he was going to cry, but he wasn't having much luck

Scott felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

_No. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming! I didn't wake up in the shelter and I didn't save the Peckover's this morning. This can't be happening! It can't! We can't go away! Not now! I'm dreaming! I'll wake up in the morning, this will never have happened!_

"You're leaving tomorrow morning" Their father choked

Scott felt like his soul had been ripped from his body - It was bad enough when they lost their mother, but now were they were about to lose their father too?

"We're being evacuated, aren't we?" Scott found this was the only thing he could say

"Yes son" Their father replied

Alan still didn't have an idea as to what was going on, and wondered why everyone else was crying

"What's happening?" He asked innocently

"We're going on holiday for a while, Alan" John said, as if trying to convince himself

"Will Daddy be coming?" Annie asked

The four older brothers and sister looked at each other and their father looked down at the table

"No, Annie" Loretta said for their father "But we'll still have fun, won't we, Scott?" Loretta sounded like She needed reassuring

"Yeah, Annie" Scott said

Scott realised how painful it was to tell such a small lie to Alan and Annie. They had a right to know that his father didn't _want_ to send them away, and they weren't going on holiday, they were going to live with _strangers_. What if they were sent to live with strict people? What if they were separated? Well - With seven of them, separation will be inevitable. No family can house seven at the same time, even if they were in the same neighbourhood - It wouldn't be enough

"Is there anyone we know we are being sent to?" Loretta asked

_Yup. She needed reassurance._

"Actually, yes. A family friend of mine has already offered to take you all in, and that is where you're going tomorrow" Jeff said - Well, that's probably the only good part of the 'Good' news

"At least we'll be together" John said

"But why can't Daddy come with us?" Alan asked Virgil

"He can't leave - He's... Got to work" Virgil slowly invented

Jeff looked like his conscience was at tipping point, because lying to his youngest son and daughter must've hit him hard.

_Oh God help us now._

_Mum? If you're there, please watch over dad. Make sure we have someone to come back to when this damned war is over. Please. Do this for us. Please._

_Please_

**Yup. I know. Not too good, but I just ****_had _****to put in a rescue, after all, what are the Thunderbirds good at? ;) And I know it's pre-Thunderbirds, but it was fun to write when the inspiration came :)**

**Please review, they're loved C:**


	3. Chapter 3 - 'National Service'

Chapter 3 - 'Housing Evacuees is a National Service'

- Scott -

The rest of yesterday passed so quickly it's unfair.

After father told the children about their evacuation for the next day, they tried to spend every second possible with their father, as it would be the last time for a Long time. But wars don't lost forever, and Scott remained cautiously optimistic that they would be home within a few months, or better, weeks. Provided that their father wasn't blown to pieces in the process.

Scott and Loretta had tearfully helped their brothers and sister alongside their father to pack up their belongings that they could and should take with them. Spares sets of clothes. A spare pair of shoes. Teddies, if necessary for the younger ones. And something precious. Like photographs or cards, which the older ones divided between themselves.

And something they could do for the journey and when they get there. Scott, Loretta and John had packed as many books as they could carry. Virgil carried his art set, with pencils and paints, and his sketch book. Gordon took his small boat toys and Alan packed some of his picture books.

The family had tried, really they did, to enjoy the rest of the day. Their father took them to the cinema in the afternoon to see 'The Wizard of Oz'. It was amazing in it's vibrant colour, as all of the other films they had seen were either in sepia or black and white. The film completely entranced the youngest three, whereas the older four just focused on spending time with their father.

When it was over, the family all went home and Loretta cooked for what would probably be the last time for a long time, and their father enjoyed Loretta's cooking, even if rationing was so restrictive. Especially for growing children from London.

As the family had their dinner time conversation, it was only then when Scott realised the ever-rushing future, and was close to tears over the room. But Loretta already was. But she was trying not to let it show, with not much luck. Scott placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she seemed to be more relaxed throughout the rest of the very short mealtime.

Then their father said they should go to bed, as it would be an early start in the morning.

Scott found he couldn't sleep. It wasn't helping that he was on the top bunk, his sister was below him and John was in a separate bed adjacent to her, and by the amount of times Scott heard his brother and sister turn over, he guessed they couldn't either. It wasn't fair. Why were they being taken away from the only person they had left in the world? Their mother was dead, and their father spent his time in work, aside from spending time in the evenings and mornings, otherwise he was always working. There had been no air raids - Yet. No time like the present

"Can't sleep?" Scott whispered to the other two. He waited for a response

"No" They both replied quietly. Scott could hear a sad air in both of their voices

"Me neither" Scott whispered

There was a pause

"Guys... Can you come here a minute?" He heard his sister cry quietly

Knowing his sister was feeling so teary to sound like that, he climbed down in record time and was by her side in seconds. So was John

"What's wrong?" John asked

Scott's twin turned to face them. She had been crying, as the tear tracks and watery eyes gave it away _just_ a little bit

"Lorrie?" Scott called his twin by her nickname - As Loretta got a bit of a task to say at the best of times

"I... I don't want to go"

"None of us do, Lorrie" John comforted

But she was in real danger of completely breaking down, and Scott and John pulled her into an embrace

At that moment, the door creaked open slowly. Loretta rushed to dry her tears as Scott and John turned to see who was coming in

Virgil and Gordon creeped in quietly. Clearly, they had been crying and couldn't sleep either

"We can't sleep" Virgil whispered to the three oldest siblings, who invited them in

"C'mere then" Scott smiled at his younger brothers. He stood up

"Why don't we go to Dad?" John suggested

Scott looked at his sister and brothers, who nodded in agreement

"Alright - Let's go sleep with Dad" Scott said, taking Gordon's hand and the five siblings crept out of the bedroom, John closing the door behind them. The children all went to the furthest bedroom

It seemed that the two younger Tracy's had the same idea - The twins were huddled, asleep, beside their father, but then again this was their bedroom too. Jeff looked sleepily at his five older children before gesturing for them to come in.

It was a tight squeeze, but the seven children plus their father were all relatively comfortable.

As Scott felt his eyes begin to droop, he was trying to savour these precious last few hours with their father. Which passed so quickly with sleep it was almost impossible.

- Loretta -

_That morning, 6:05am:_

"Loretta?"

Loretta opened her eyes slowly. Despite it being May, it was freezing and the sun wasn't out yet. But her father was slowly trying to arouse his seven children

"Loretta?"

"Hm?" She groaned as she stretched

"Come on. Help me get everyone sorted" Her father requested quietly

Loretta managed to get off the bed slowly, before gently tapping her oldest and youngest brother on the shoulders

"Scott? Alan? Wake up" Loretta coaxed gently and quietly

When all of the children were, relatively, awake, Loretta and Scott got dressed and helped the others to do the same. Then the seven children plus their father started to eat toast with the last of the week's bread as they were on the move around the house, packing up last minute necessities. At least, Loretta was until her father stopped her as she finished brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror

"Lorrie" He greeted, coming into the room

"Yes, father?" She turned to him politely, tears threatening to overwhelm her. He came up to his eldest daughter and she saw he was clutching a small box

"I, er..." He started "I want you to have this. It belonged to your mother" He handed her the box

Loretta uneasily took the box from her father, it was a small, plain and rather light box, but she could hear something inside it

She carefully removed the lid, as if it were a baby she didn't want to disturb it in its slumber, and sat, carefully in place, was what appeared to be a locket. A Large locket. Loretta slowly took it out of its casing, it was a golden locket which hung on a shiny gold chain. There was a letter on the shining golden locket, a 'T'.

_Was this for Taylor or Tracy?_

Loretta's hands were shaking as she tried to open the locket, but her hands were trembling so much she couldn't keep still. Her father steadied her hands and helped unlock it.

Inside the precious keepsake were two different colours of what appeared to be hair. And a small, black and white photograph of her Mother and Father. The hair, she could guess, was from her father and mother, but the hair that resembled her fathers was a majestic shade of brown, whereas his hair presently had a few grey whips'. It just showed how long he had kept this safe

"I gave this to your mother shortly after we were married, and we found out she was pregnant with you and Scott" He explained. It did make sense, since they looked very young and carefree in the photograph "It belonged to your mother, and I thought... You should have it. Something to remember us by" Her father was now crying

"Hey... We'll be home soon" Loretta tried to reassure

_Why am I reassuring him? I need reassuring..._

"Yes, you will - Now let's go. You have a train to catch"

_Indeed we do_

Shortly after, the eight members of the family were at Kings Cross Station, the magnificent emerald green steam trains waiting for their precious cargo of hundreds of children to be evacuated far away from London. Far, far away.

The seven children were carrying their suitcases and Gas Masks, but Loretta and Scott had their free hands taken by the younger twins, who clung on for dear life

Loretta was holding little Annie's hand as she walked on the platform behind her father and brothers.

She remembered - _Who are we even staying with?_

She knew her father said an old family friend - _But who was he? What was his name?_

At lease he was willing to accommodate seven children, but that's a different matter altogether

The family stopped near one of the compartment doors, but the children weren't allowed on yet. Good thing too, they needed to spend every last second possible with their families before they are sent away from them, maybe for months

Their father had given them all identification tags that morning, and they had to be worn at all times. They were fiddly to get on, and would be fiddly-er to get off. But it told the officials their name, age, date of birth, their home address and their final destination. Not that Loretta was too interested at this point.

Loretta now realised how much tears were beginning to show, but she didn't want to cry in front of the younger ones - She had to keep this mask on until they were out of the way.

It was a painful sight to see - The platform. There were families - Mothers in hysteria, children wailing. Loretta was now in total danger of breaking down

On her way down, Loretta spotted a poster by the pillars, it read 'Housing Evacuees is a National Service'. That statement couldn't be more true and less vain. It makes it sound like children are such a pain so no-one is volunteering to take anyone in. How _Stupid!_

Jeff began to make sure they were warm enough, as their coats weren't offering much warmth against the unusually cold spring day, and then turned to all of his children one by one. He started with Scott, who was the eldest. _Obviously_

"Scott..." He choked "Look after the others for me"

Scott closed his eyes in an attempt to try and suppress tears

"I will, Dad" His eldest son choked as his father held him in a teary embrace

Jeff turned to the son next to Scott, John

"John, like Scott, look after the others"

"Yes, father" John was actually in tears as his father hugged him

It was Virgil next

"Virgil - Be a big boy, make sure the little ones are alright"

Virgil was also in tears, but he just nodded and threw his arms around his father's neck before letting go. John tried to comfort his younger brother

Gordon was the next one, he looked to be trying to pull a brave face too, and was stiff in his embrace with his father

"Gordon... You will listen to your brothers, won't you?"

Gordon didn't reply, but the relaxing of his embrace must be answer enough for their father

Then Alan was next. He was letting his tears show completely

"Be a good boy, Alan. Your brothers and sisters will look after you"

Alan didn't seem to want to let go of his father, and when he did, Scott held him in his own embrace

Now all the boys had been talked to, their father turned to his two daughters. One of the oldest and one of the youngest. He went to the youngest first, pulling her into his arms, she burst into tears

"Annie, be a big girl and be brave for me" Their father was now in tears

"Yes Daddy" She cried into his neck. It looked painful for their father to bear

Lastly, he turned to his eldest daughter. She really Was trying to pull a brave face

"Loretta - Look after your sister and brothers, make sure they don't get into trouble" He cried

"I will, Dad" She pulled out of the embrace slowly, before taking her hand and showing him the locket he gave her just less than an hour ago. She clutched it tightly, showing him that she was never going to let it go

"You'll meet the professor when you arrive, either him or the housekeeper. Mrs Macready" Her father explained to Scott and Loretta

"All aboard! All aboard!" The conductor shouted across the platform, indicating that the children should begin to board

With a final glance, their father led them to the carriage door, where they were checked off lists and they climbed aboard

The oldest two led the younger five children to the empty compartment next to them and opened the window, where the seven of them started scanning the crowd for their father. He was behind a group of mothers, he spotted them. They saw him. They began waving to him, he returned them

"Bye Dad!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Bye!"

"See you soon Daddy!"

"We'll write soon!"

"Stay safe!"

"Be careful, Father!"

These were the calls the children repeated to their father, he was shouting to them, but none of the children quite caught what he was saying, as the train began to jerk forwards, setting off. Slowly picking up speed, faster and faster and faster, the wind ruffling every strand of their hair before they went around a bend. The station now out of sight. Along with their father

_It begins now_

_Our new adventure_

_Without our Father_

**:)**

**I know the evacuation bit is sad and depressing, but I wanted it as near enough to the movie as possible. I promise things will pick up soon though**

**Please Review - They're loved C:**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rules, Rules And More Rules

**Sorry for the delay, see my lastest Amnesia chapter for the reason...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Rules, Rules and... More Rules

- Loretta -

Soon after the Tracy's departed Kings Cross Station, there were no longer the sights and sounds the children remembered. No large, grey brick buildings. No barrage balloons high above the rooftops of big buildings and factories. Instead, the view outside quickly became lush, straight green fields and magnificent oak trees.

Loretta and Scott had helped their brothers and sister to lift their cases to the luggage rack above them, but Gordon seemed adamant to do it himself. Typical 9-year-old Tracy trademark stubbornness

The journey was long and arduous. The children had done everything possible to try and make their journey enjoyable, which included Loretta reading to Alan and Annie, with Gordon staring aimlessly out of the window, Virgil Trying to draw, trying being the operative word, and Scott and John reading to themselves

Loretta had checked their destination - Coombe Halt - shortly after the twins had fallen asleep, and sure enough, an official-looking lady opened the door

"Tracy?"

"Yes" Scott answered

"You will be alighting at the next stop, please be ready, as the train will not wait for you" She said, slightly rudely

Everyone except the sleeping twins stood up to try and tidy up, and Loretta had been tasked with arousing them, which they didn't seem too annoyed at.

They carried their cases and gas masks and led the youngest two out of the carriage when they stopped, and one look told them that they were the only evacuees sent here. Given that the train began to depart as soon as they alighted, leaving the seven children with a sense of confusion and that they were lost, no-one was on the platform expecting them, but the distant sound of an approaching motor car sent them running to the edge of the road, but the car didn't stop, leaving them in silence. Annie and Alan clung onto Loretta for dear life.

"The professor knew we were coming" John said aloud

Gordon looked at his label "Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?"

This seemed an imminent possibility, but the sound of an approaching horse and trap caught their attention. It stopped just before them. Annie and Alan looked fearfully at the stern looking middle-aged lady driving it

"M-Mrs Macready?" Scott stammered, since no-one else said anything

"I'm afraid so" She replied proudly

The children looked at each other

"Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She enquired

"No ma'am. It's just us" Loretta inputted

A small smile came up on the corner of the woman's mouth "Small favours"

The children were on board the horse and trap in no-time at all, and she led the horse to cross the railway line as they continued to follow the road. They began to enter a light forest, where the horizon was thin with trees. Easy to see through, difficult to run through. Loretta was seriously doubting that this was a bad decision

Mrs Macready, driving the horse, was yelling calls of "Good girl" "Come on now!" To the horse, as if the horse could hear her. Loretta looked at her siblings

Scott looked at his twin, confused yet amazed at the same time

John was watching the horse's path, looking at where they were going

Virgil was trying not to cry at the fact that the station was long behind them, and tried to do this by clutching Scott's hand

Gordon looked excited, like he was on holiday with his father rather than being taken from him

The youngest twins looked absolutely terrified. They were clutching Loretta's arms for dear life, as they were not sure where they were going. And all of them shared that sentiment

Shortly afterwards, the strict-looking housekeeper stopped the horse in front of a magnificent looking manor.

It looked like it was made out of wood from a distance, but up close it was red brick. It looked quite sinister with it's size, and what looked like the centre of the house protruded a little bit from the rest of the house, and the window panes were lined white. Two large, dark, wooden doors looked like they would scream when anyone opened them.

The horse stopped, and then the trap jerked to a stop

Oh my goodness!

We're going to live here?

I certainly didn't expect this!

The housekeeper stepped off the trap, and the children saw this as an invitation to do the same. So they jumped off and walked slowly to a waiting Mrs Macready

"Come along, children" She urged, walking towards the door and opening them. They creaked to a stop and the children stepped inside

A centre staircase was looking at them, and those stairs led off to two different directions, also known as the first floor. Several doors were on the sides on the ground floor, and some more were on the upper levels. And the walls were decorated with paintings and swords and other 'souvenirs' that looked to have been preserved over time, as well as several suits of armour

"The Professor is not accustomed to havin' children in this house" Mrs Macready explained to them as she walked towards and up the centre stairs, before turning to them and glaring at the older two, who had the younger ones in their hands "So there will be no shoutin'" she stopped completely "Or runnin'!" She made a turn in the direction of the right staircase and continued to talk "No improper use of the dumbwaiter"

Loretta, who had spotted a small, white marble bust of a face, had made a reach to touch it's smooth surface, but Mrs Macready stopped her

"No!" She shouted, Loretta stopped and withdrew her hand. The other six children jumped "Touching of the historical artefacts!"

The children looked at each other, and Gordon was trying to resist the urge to burst out in fits of laughter. Loretta and Scott shot him a warning glance, and they listened to the housekeeper again

"And above all..." She stopped at the corner of the stairs and turned to them gently "There shall be No disturbin' Of The Professor" She almost whispered the last part

The children had no choice but to follow the lady, and Loretta stuck to the back with Annie and Alan as they slowly followed the woman. Loretta slowed down as she felt Annie drag behind her, eyes on the foot of a door. Loretta saw what looked like the shadow or silhouette of feet on the other side. Annie gasped and hurried along, Loretta with her.

Goodness me!

How big is this place?

I feel like I'm going to have to leave a trail of breadcrumbs to make sure I don't get lost!

After several more corridors and through more doors, the children were being told the rules over and over, and by that point the seven children had almost decided to stop listening, but Macready was sharp. And saw when they were losing interest, so she ensured that they were paying attention.

The rules seemed to go on, but there were some which made sense, like not breaking things and 'improper use of the dumbwaiter', and there were others like staying out of certain rooms at certain times of day, and they sounded very stupid, but Loretta and Scott knew they had to follow them, as did the others, but the eldest twins knew it would only be a matter of a few hours before Gordon broke every one on that list

When Mrs Macready stopped outside two rooms at the end of a corridor, she explained that these were the bedrooms and they should decide between them who sleeps where, before leaving them standing in that corridor. The children looked at each other, giving each other silent yet nervous glances. Scott was the first to speak up

"Well... Erm... Do you want to look after Alan and Annie?" He asked Loretta nervously, obviously embarrassed to be the one to break the silence

"Sure..." Loretta said quietly

"That's settled then" Scott said, leading the next three boys into the first bedroom

Loretta lead the twins to the bedroom on the far end of the corridor, and were met with a large room that looked as old as the house, but this seemed more tended to than the exterior told them.

There was a small fireplace opposite two large, four poster beds with a small bookcase beside the large window pane. The clear blue sky and the glorious sun shone through and lit up the room. The tall wardrobe and large dresser were fine, well crafted pieces of work, with engravings depicting trees and leaves. Large, emerald green drapes hung over the curtains and on the top of the four poster beds. Another door was on the wall beside the fireplace, and Loretta guessed that led to the other bedroom

Annie and Alan nervously stepped in and Loretta closed the door behind them, they looked at Loretta for guidance and reassurance. She smiled at them

"Come on, let's unpack our things" Loretta smiled, she had to at least keep a happy appearance in front of the twins, even if she had her doubts

The twins nodded contently before Loretta placed their suitcases on the bed

"Lorrie?" Alan asked as Loretta was helping Annie take off her coat

"Yes, Alan?" She smiled

"Will we see Daddy again?" Alan asked as Loretta was hanging up the twin's coats and gas mask boxes behind the door, before she began taking off her own.

Loretta froze. She wasn't too sure about how to answer it

"Of course, Alan" She said. As she did, Gordon burst through the door by the fireplace, a wide grin formed when he saw them

"Scott! This is where the door leads!" Gordon smiled behind the doorframe, and Scott came and looked in, a small smile formed on his face

"Hello!" He greeted, the other two brothers came and looked

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence" Loretta smiled, the youngest twins giggled

"Oh ha ha ha!" Scott laughed

"You wanted something?" Loretta asked

"Nope - We'll go back to our room" Scott said, closing the door on them

Annie and Alan were still giggling at what had just happened

"See? We're having a good time already!" Loretta smiled

**Yup - Boring, but going places in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Latin for Worst Game Ever?

**Sorry for the wait, but accept an extra long chapter as my way of apology :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5 - Latin for 'Worst game ever invented'?

- Loretta -

The afternoon had passed quickly for the Tracy children, especially since the majority of it had been spent packing and trying to find the dining room as 5:30pm approached quickly, and tea was at 6. So they decided to give themselves time to appreciate getting lost. At least they wouldn't get lost again once they had

Dinner passed too, but the mood was rather downhearted. But at least the food was good, probably because the Professor had hired cooks who had been in the business for years. That was probably the only upside to the meal

Soon after, the party had managed, at long last, to make their way back to their rooms and got ready for bed. Everyone except Scott and Loretta.

They had opened the door which connected the two rooms, made sure everyone was at least in their pyjamas before Loretta and Scott sorted Annie and Alan out, as it was nearly their bedtime and had to at least settle down

Scott had turned on the radio as he leaned against the window and looked at the dark night sky

"...the German aircraft carried out several attacks on Britain last night. The raids, which lasted for several hours, had -"

Loretta had already thought that such a broadcast isn't good for the little ones, and had shut it off. Scott, who was staring absent-mindedly out of the window, looked at her in agreement, before they both turned to the youngest twins in bed, who looked like they were finding it difficult to get comfortable. Annie started to feel amongst the sheets

"The sheets feel scratchy" She said sadly

Loretta and Scott both came over to the bed where the twins resided. Scott sat at their feet on the end of the bed and Loretta stood behind the bed post

"Wars don't last forever, Annie" Loretta assured, Annie and Alan looked at her "We'll be home soon" The twins both cracked a smile

"Yeah, if home's still there" Gordon droned from the doorway sadly. He walked in

Loretta sighed "Isn't it time you were in bed?"

Gordon frowned at her "Yes, Mum" He replied cheekily

Scott almost lost his temper, and Loretta was astonished that Gordon would even think to say that. Yes, they all missed Mum, and yes, Scott and Loretta had become substitute parents since her death, but did he really believe that she replaced their mother?

"Gord!" Gordon turned on his heels and walked back into his own bedroom

Scott looked back at the twins, who looked at him sadly

"You saw outside - This place it huge!" He smiled "We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's gonna be great - Really"

It's rather unfortunate that that statement didn't last very long

"Of _Course_ it would be raining!" Gordon complained loudly

The Tracy children had all awoken to the annoying pitter-patter of rain smashing against the window

"To be honest, I don't care Gordon. I can live with painting indoors" Virgil retorted irritadly. Gordon had been complaining all morning, and all six other children were getting irritated

"And I want to find a decent place to read" John told him

Loretta and the others were bored, of course. But they weren't going to admit it anytime soon

"I'm going exploring" Loretta told her siblings "Anyone care to join me?"

"If it helps me find a quiet place to read..." John breathed, standing up

"I want to find something to paint" Virgil said, also standing up and taking his painting equipment. No one else moved

"Anyone else?" Loretta asked

Scott, Gordon, Alan and Annie shook their heads

"Come on, Annie. Alan. It'll be fun" John urged

Annie stood up and joined them, but Alan remained sat where he was. He took out one of his books and walked to Scott

"Scottie, can you read to me?" Alan asked innocently

Scott smiled at him then Loretta, taking the book from him "Yeah, sure"

Loretta returned the smile before leaving, with Annie's hand, and followed by Virgil and John

_Yup_

_Things will get better here_

_I hope_

_I just hope Gordon doesn't act like an idiot_

Hopeful that all those things would and wouldn't happen, Loretta slowly walked down a corridor and she was sure they had already been down it

"Where exactly are we?" John asked

"I have an awful feeling that we are lost. Already" Virgil inputted sadly

"Why don't we find Mrs Macready?" Loretta suggested

"No!" The others replied quickly

"Why?"

"Because she is a strict lady who probably won't appreciate children breathing down her neck" John said

"Well, there is that. I suppose..." Loretta agreed

"So where do we go?" Virgil asked

"Entrance hall and we start from there" John suggested

The four children were lost before long. Again. They couldn't even find the entrance hall, as the house was just a huge maze and was impossible to navigate, and it was becoming such a tedious job they were close to giving up

"Aha!" John exclaimed

John had been leading the way, and he had just opened a door on the left. He had found the library

_Yes!_

_At long last!_

"Yes!" Virgil hissed

The four children all practically ran in. Loretta was entirely relieved at the fact they had found the library after what felt like hours of searching around the manor house, the rain echoing through the hallways

The library was a large, regal-looking room. The same dark wood made on the beds were the bookshelves, some of the books were magnificently leather bound, some were caked in dust, some were new and colourful.

John's eyes lit up at the sight of so many books in one place. So much so he dropped his own and looked around in awe

Virgil was close to dropping his delicate art equipment, and he managed to keep his composure as he took a seat on the table

"Wow, Annie. Look at this!" Georgie beamed at Annie. Annie ran into the room and began admiring the bookshelves

_This shall be interesting!_

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Gastrovascular..."

Loretta was reciting Latin words from a disturbingly large book back in the bedrooms. The youngest twins were gazing miserably through the windows at the pelting rain outside, Virgil was painting the suit of armour in the corner, Gordon had his head under the armchair and was fiddling with the wood beneath it, Scott was sat lazily on the sofa with his head leaning back and John was reading his own book quietly next to Virgil.

The four children had got all they could out of the library before searching for the bedrooms, and John had brought a large book out of the library with him, and Scott had practically begged Loretta let Scott recite phrases from it. What a decision he lived to regret

"Come on Scott, Gastrovascular" Loretta urged

_Latin, Scott... Latin..._

Scott turned and looked at his twin sister

"Was it Latin?" He asked

A moment passed

"... Yes..." Loretta remarked

Gordon appeared from under the armchair

"Is it Latin for 'Worst game ever invented'?" Gordon smiled mischievously

Virgil and John suppressed breaking into fits of laughter by just grinning at each other and quietly giggling. Loretta slammed the book shut

"W-We could play Hide-And-Seek" Alan suggested, coming around to the oldest sibling, Annie joined him behind Scott

_What an excellent idea!_

_That would be a lot better than this boredom_

Scott glanced at his twin sister, and replied in a bored voice

"But we're already having so much fun" He said

_You've got to be joking, Scott_

Annie and Alan started tugging on his arms

"Come on Scottie, please!" Alan begged

"Pretty please?" Annie pulled a puppy-dog face that pushed Scott into breaking a smile. He smiled at the twins as he said

"One... Two... Three..."

Annie and Alan smiled at their brother, John grinned at Virgil, who returned that grin and the two scrambled to their feet, Loretta removed the book from her lap and got up, Gordon groaned "What?" And reluctantly got up. Scott stood up and went to the bookshelf and continued counting. The other six ran from the room in search of a hiding place

- Annette -

_Hide-And-Seek!_

_Yes!_

"Come on, Alan!" Annie smiled at her twin brother as they heard Scott continue counting

"Seven... Eight... Nine..."

John searched the next room and was satisfied with hiding behind the large, over-sized drapes

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen..."

Virgil ran down the corridor and to the library, where he searched every corner but couldn't find a decent hiding place

"Twenty-two... Twenty-three... Twenty-four..."

Gordon searched the corridors and debated hiding in the dumbwaiter, but Mrs Macready was around. She would reprimand him

"Twenty-nine... Thirty... Thirty-one..."

Loretta ran past the main corridor and found a large box in an antechamber - She laid in the box as her hiding place, like no-one was there

"Forty... Forty-one... Forty-two..."

Virgil ran through the dining room and through to the sitting area, there was a small, concealed gap between a crate and the wall. A place Virgil could hide into easily

"Fifty-two... Fifty-three... Fifty-four..."

Annie and Alan decided to hide together, and had unsuccessfully managed to lose a hiding place behind a curtain to Gordon, insisting he was there first. Annie and Alan sighed in defeat before continuing down the corridor

"Sixty-three... Sixty-four... Sixty-five..."

Annie and Alan came across three locked doors but continued as they went, disregarding all of the Macready's rules

"Seventy... Seventy-one... Seventy-two..."

Alan and Annie stopped when they ran into an open door. The room was dimly lit from the rainy weather outside, but it was sufficiently viewable. A white sheet was over a large object and the twins looked at each other before starting to go towards it. The two children threw off the white sheet covering it

_What is this?_

A magnificent wooden wardrobe that almost touched the ceiling, with images engraved into the dark wood

_Wow..._

"Eighty-six... Eighty-seven... Eighty-eight..."

"I say we hide in there!" Alan whispered to his twin urgently

Annie nodded. The twins opened the door and were met with the sight of fur coats. _Dozens_ of fur coats. Fur coats of all different colours and designs. Annie went inside first, and Alan followed but closed the door behind him

"Let's go to the back!" Annie whispered, starting to walk back, not taking her eyes off the door. Alan did the same, and the two were slowly pacing back as they heard Scott's counting

"Ninety-one... Ninety-two... Ninety-three..."

_This is a large wardrobe, why haven't we hit the back wall yet?_

But the wardrobe kept going.

_Jeez, How big is this thing?_

But Annie gasped and stopped when something prickly touched her arms, and she was sure that a cold gust of wind breezed past her

Annie stayed facing the way she was, but she saw Alan slowly turn around

"Annie!" Alan breathed, nudging her

Annie slowly turned around, and gasped at what she saw

It was a pine tree that had brushed past her arm, and it was covered in _Snow_. The ground was caked in _snow_. The cold, fluffy white stuff that only came at Christmas. Alan looked at Annie, his mouth open in awe, Annie the same. The twins stepped forwards, the distinct crunch of snow beneath their feet, a small breeze fluttered past them. Annie clutched Alan's hand and the two walked forwards into the world in the back of the wardrobe

_The back of the wardrobe!_

_Wow!_

Coming out of the small shrubbery of trees, the pair found themselves in the midst of a vast forest, it appeared to be the evening and their cardigans weren't offering much warmth.

The twins were too shocked to speak as they walked slowly forwards, admiring the beauty of such a forest that they had never seen before, since they had lived in London all their lives. But their interest was piqued by a lamppost

_What is a lamppost doing in the middle of the woods?_

Curious, the two walked slowly to it and Annie began feeling its smooth surface

"What's this, Allie?" Annie asked her brother

"I have no idea what a lamppost is doing in the middle of a forest, Annie!" Alan replied

But a leaf crunched as Annie ran her fingers over its frost-covered surface, Annie turned sharply to face a nearby tree where the footsteps came from

Alan looked at Annie, but the wonder that was once on his face had been replaced with shock

_What was that?_

They sounded behind them, the twins turned sharply in that direction

Something moved from behind a tree to their left, and it came out in front of it

The twins screamed and tried, and failed, to seek refuge behind the lamppost. As did the thing that came out, Annie hid behind the lamppost and Alan hid behind Annie, while also trying to see what it was that scared them, it seemed to think the same

_What was that?_

Whatever it was, it looked like a postman - It's dropped a lot of parcels, like the ones Daddy gets

Annie slowly came out from behind the lamppost, Alan following slowly. Annie bent down slowly and picked up one of the parcels that felt like a book. The thing came out from behind the tree, watching her, he pointed his red umbrella at her and the parcels before stuttering.

The thing looked like a person, except its legs were like that of a goat, a rich dark brown. It had hairs of the same colour over its face and arms and wore a knitted red scarf, and it had a chocolate brown curly hair and beard, it also had ears like a goat too. It had kept peeking out of the tree as the twins had done, as if hoping that they wouldn't attack, just like Alan and Annie had thought

Alan started picking up what looked like two bottles tied together with string, Annie handed the book to the thing

"Were you hiding from us?" She asked the thing gently

It began to stutter as he took the book from Annie

"No... Ah, well..." It stuttered, circling the pair and picking up the remaining parcels. He took the bottles from Alan, too. The twins watched him "I just... I - I... No, no... I - I - I was jus- I just didn't want to scare you"

Alan chuckled a little bit at his response

"If you don't mind my asking... What are you?" Annie asked

The thing looked rather shocked at her question

"Well, I'm... I'm a faun" He replied "And what about you? You must be some kind of... Beardless dwarf?"

Alan looked a little offended but had a smile on his face nonetheless

"We're not dwarves! I'm a boy!" Alan replied

"I'm a girl!" Annie inputted

Annie handed the faun the last parcel

"And actually... We're tallest in our class" Annie said happily

The faun sounded intrigued

"Y-You mean to say..." He pointed a shaky finger at the two children "That you're a daughter of Eve? And a son of Adam?"

The twins were confused

"Well... Our mum's name was Lucy..." Annie said

"And our dad's name is Jeff -" Alan said, but the faun interrupted him

"Yes... But you are, in fact... _Human_?" The faun asked

The twins were confused now, and the faun was incredibly interested

_What is he talking about?_

"Yes, of course..." Alan said

The faun looked past the children for less than a second, before looking back to them

"What are you doing here?" The faun asked

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe -" Annie started

"In the spare room -" Alan finished, but the faun interrupted him again

"Um, Spare Oom?" The faun asked "Is that in Narnia?"

_What on earth is Narnia?_

_What is this faun talking about?_

"Narnia?" Alan asked

"What's that?" Annie asked

"Well, dear children, you're in it!" The faun replied

For some reason, Annie was becoming excited to know more, Alan seemed to have the same inhibitions

"Everything from the lamppost, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the eastern ocean" The faun explained, using his snow-topped red umbrella to point to the lamppost and then to somewhere past the forest, over a vast valley to what looked like a cliff

_I love this!_

_It's impossible, but I love it!_

_Wait 'til Scott and Lorrie hear about this!_

"Every stick and stone you see..." The faun told them "Every icicle... Is Narnia"

Annie and Alan looked at each other

"This is an awfully big wardrobe..." Annie breathed, going back to admiring the valley

_Wow..._

"War-drobe...?" The faun breathed "I-I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself"

The children looked back at the faun

"My name... Is Tumnus" The faun introduced, he bowed his head slightly as he introduced himself

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Tumnus!" Annie said happily "I'm Annie Tracy!"

"And I'm Alan Tracy!" Alan introduced, both the children held out their hands for the faun to shake them

Mr Tumnus looked confused as to why both children were holding out their hands

_He's never shaken hands before?_

_Even we have_

"Oh, you shake it" Alan explained

The faun looked confused again, but laughed slightly

"Um... Why?" Mr Tumnus asked

Alan looked at his sister

_Why do people shake hands?_ His thoughts and expression said

"I..." Alan started, but he was stumped at the question

"I don't know..." Annie finished "People do it when the meet each other"

Mr Tumnus looked uneasily at the hands, before slowly reaching to Alan's, he began shaking Alan's hand side-to side, but Alan shook it the right way, giggling

Me Tumnus turned to Annie and shook here the right way, but it became more like swinging hands. Annie giggled too

"Well, Annie and Alan Tracy, from the shining city of War-drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom..." Mr Tumnus smiled. He stopped swinging hands with Annie and opened his umbrella. He put it over his head "How would it be... If you came and had tea with me?"

"Well thank you very much!" Alan acknowledged

"But we... We probably should be getting back..." Annie hated being the spoil sport

"Yes, but it's just around the corner, and there'll be a glorious fire, with-with toast and tea and cakes and perhaps..." He sounded quite excited at the last prospect "We might even break into the sardines (!)"

_Are sardines fish?_

_I haven't had a fish in a Long time!_

_Rather convincing, it can't kill us, could it?_

"Well, I don't know..." Annie asked

"Come on, Annie! It'll be fun!" Alan tried to persuade

"Come on... It's not everyday that I get to meet some new friends" Mr Tumnus pleaded

_Alright, alright!_

"Well, I suppose we could come for a little while" Annie agreed

"Yes!" Alan cried in happiness

Annie and Alan took some of the parcels from Mr Tumnus and stood beside him

"If you have sardines" Alan smiled

Mr Tumnus laughed slightly "By the bucketload"

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update every week, but with Tipping Point being my main focus, please forgive me if updates aren't as frequent**

**Please review, they're loved C:**


End file.
